Shifting wheels of a vehicle, e.g. shifting from summer to winter wheels and vice versa, may be cumbersome and involves heavy lifting and manipulation of the wheels. Typically, each wheel to be mounted needs to be lifted between 50-100 mm above the ground and then manipulated and positioned such that the mounting holes of the rim are aligned with the wheel hub. Thereafter, the wheel needs to be maintained in position while fastening the mounting screws or nuts. Especially at larger vehicles such as pick-up trucks, SUVs, cross country trucks, general purpose vehicles, jeeps and the like, where the wheels often are comparatively large and heavy, such lifting and handling of the wheels involves awkward working positions, is tiresome and may even lead to injuries to the person involved.